kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void
|category = Final Boss |caption = Kirby Star Allies splash screen |jap_name =ニル (Niru) |jap_meaning =Nil |ability = Beam, ESP}} Void, titled as Astral Birth, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter EX difficulty, replacing both Void Termina's fourth phase and Void Soul. Physical Appearance Void is a spherical entity, similar to Void Termina's core and Void Soul. His body is now white and less reflective, with rainbow colored veins pulsing throughout it. His Dark Matter form now has a blood red eye, making Void appear similar to an old enemy. Battle Void opens the battle by firing energy pellets around him, similar to his previous incarnation, but he fires many more bullets and immediately follows up by firing laser beams in a circular pattern from his body. His cutter attack is also more threatening, as he moves much more quickly while performing it. When he launches the cutters for the third time, he will shoot many cutters wildly around himself rather than a quick round of four cutters. Like Void Soul, Void can summon purple liquid. However, he does not electrify it; rather, Void utilizes it while jumping around, making it difficult to dodge the attack. He will then split himself into four parts, all of which retreat into the background so they can bounce around the room and jump onto the foreground, just like Void Soul. Instead of jumping onto the foreground one at a time, though, they will jump in two at a time. After this move, all four of them float to the foreground and use a needle attack identical to that of Miracle Matter’s, doing this at the top and bottom of the arena before reforming into one Void. When Void's health is down to about half, he will begin to recycle moves from previous final bosses. Void grows in size and begins to rotate glowing, mirror-shaped creations around his body, similar to Dark Mind's second form. He will then rotate 90 degrees and fire a laser at the mirror-like objects, which reflect the beam around the arena. After this, Void grows slightly larger and becomes a glowing ball, similar to one of Drawcia Soul and Soul of Sectonia's attacks. He will sweep from left to right, right to left, left to right diagonally, and then right to left diagonally before finally attempting to ram into Kirby from the background. After these attacks, Void will use his laser attacks, similarly to those of Void Termina and Void Soul. He swoops in from the sides of the screen in a much larger arch, causing the lasers to take up more space. Three orbs will be created at the top of the arena, and three more will be created at surface level, each firing a damaging laser. To evade the beams, the player(s) must quickly move to the top or bottom of the arena or behind the lasers. After that, he will then fire beams from the background, which rotate around the foreground. They cannot be blocked, much like Void Soul's lasers. After that, Void then replicates another of Dark Mind's attacks, rotating his mirror-like objects in a figure-8 pattern while moving downward and then firing a laser at the mirror-like objects again. After this, he will move into the background and begin sweeping across the screen once again, this time, changing up his pattern. He dashes down the right side of the arena, then speeds upward from the middle, and then he dashes down the left side of the arena. Trivia *Void's splash screen background resembles the Hyper Zone background seen in Boss Butch from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Upon defeat, Void smiles instead of looking as if in pain and stars fly out of him instead of just light. This could mean that Void Termina is finally truly purified after being defeated for a third time. *In Void’s pause screen description image, Void has a face identical to that of Zero2’s “angel” face. **Void also makes the same face randomly during his battle. *Void has a unique battle theme when compared to his other two lookalikes. His theme starts off with the usual theme for the core form, being a metal remix of Green Greens and the Song of Supplication, but then it turns into a somber 8-bit remix of the theme. **It is also the longest music track in the entirety of the Kirby series, lasting roughly about eight minutes. *Void does not turn Kirby's friends against him, unlike Void Termina's core and Void Soul. He also doesn't create miniature versions of himself that try to suck up Kirby and friends. **Despite this, he can still be damaged by Friend Hearts. *When Void is using an attack in his Dark Matter form, the background and his body change to match the Dark Matter-like bosses that his attacks are referencing. When using Dark Mind’s mirror attacks, Void gets bigger and turns slightly orange while the background turns red. When using his laser attacks, Void’s body, apart from his eye, glows a bright white while the background turns blue, possibly referencing Zero. **While unrelated to Dark Matter and its (presumably) related counterparts, the background turns an orange-yellow when Void uses his fireball dash, a likely reference to Drawcia Soul or Soul of Sectonia. However, when using this attack, his body turns black with his rainbow veins the same rather than matching Drawcia Soul's or Soul of Sectonia's appearance. * Void's name is a synonym of Zero's, both meaning a state of absolute nothingness. Gallery Void_Eye_Attack.jpg| Void using his energy pellet attack Void_Miracle_Laser.jpg| Void firing lasers around his body Void,_Defeated.jpg|The final blow dealt upon Void Happy_Void.jpg|Void in his last moments Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:ESP Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Dark Matter Category:Secret Bosses